Find Me
by ZacEfronNum1Lover
Summary: She was a rebel girl who had to move to Miami. He was an outcast. What happens when both have to do a project together? Friendship? Forgiveness? Maybe even love?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! So new story yay! Anyways, I'm still gonna work on my other story "Stop the wedding" & this one hopefully you guys like this new story. I'm gonna shut up now lol Enjoy :D_

* * *

**I can't believe this was happening. I can't believe my crazy Insane mother is making me live with the man who left us when I was born, my father. **

**I was looking out the window as I see the "Welcome to Miami" sign. I sighed already feeling homesick.**

**"Mom do I really have to go?" I questioned my mom as I took off one headphone and pausing my song.**

**She nodded still looking at the road, driving.**

**"Yes. Ally youre attitude is too much to handle and I can't deal with it, hopefully your father can help change you."**

**"How can the man who left us help at all?! He's just a dick head mom. I wanna go back to New York where my friends & Billy are." I snapped. **

**My mom stopped the car as she turned around looking at me." We're here. ill get your stuff and meet you outside So hurry up."She said getting out.**

**_Fucking Bitch._**

**I got out of car and saw the huge house in front of me. It seem like a castle. **

**"Wow." I whispered as I grew attention to the house next door. It seem so dark and dull. Does anyone even live there? My thoughts were interrupted by these huge arms wrapping around me.**

**"Ally-Cat." I heard a deep and tough voice say. As the person let go, I looked at it. Yup at my fucking father. **

**"I can't believe you're here Ally-Cat. We're gonna have so much fun. I even signed you up for this great school, I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends and have so much fun here Alls with your old daddy-O." The man said smiling big. I rolled my eyes, hating to be near or even talk to him.**

**"Listen here Sir, I only came here cause my mom made me to change my attitude or some shit so just to make things sure, you aren't my father, you'll never be so stay away from me." I said before grabbing my bags from my mom and walking inside the house, looking for my room. Well this should be fun.**

* * *

_Page Break_

**It's been 3 hours in this hell hole & I haven't even went downstairs yet. My mom left an hour ago and now I'm stuck with a strange. **

**"Cause all of you loves, all of me." My phone started ringing. I take a quick look at the scene and smiled at the name it showed. **

_**Billy**_**.**

**"Hey babe, what's up?" I asked biting my lower lip knowing that he must still be mad at me for leaving all of a sudden.**

**By the small sigh he gave, I knew he was mad. "Ally why didn't you tell me you were leaving to Miami? I can't believe I had to find out by Mindy." **

**"It was all of a sudden. I even found out one day before I left. I'm sorry babe." **

**There was a pause. I knew something was wrong.**

**"What's going to happen to us?" He asked. I sighed not even knowing how to respond.**

**"Hey, I'm not dead you know. No matter what or where we are, There will always be a us. Don't worry." I said slowly and smiling. I could feel Billy's smile thru the phone. Man, I'm going to miss him so much.**

**"That's my girl. And don't worry, I'll go visit you one of these days. Oh gotta go. Practice." I smiled making kidding noises thru the phone. **

**"Bye. Love you." I said hanging up and looking at the ceiling. Suddenly I heard some crashing noises coming from outside the window. I walked over and saw this guy throwing stuff away on his garage. He was turned around but I could see that he was a dirty blonde, maybe 6 feet and may I say he looked really fit. **

**"Alls, it's time for dinner." I hear a voice say behind me making me jump. As I turned around I see my "dad" standing there waiting for a respond.**

**"I'm not hungry and next time knock." I said with a attitude, rolling my eyes.**

**"Listen here Allyson Dawson, I am your father and you can't give me a attitude. Understood!" He snapped. I gave a small laugh walking over to the door and opening it.**

**"You were never a father. You left us when I was born! Just because You showed up a year ago telling my mom if we needed anything you'll be there. Where were you when I first sick? Where were you when I walked on my own? Where were you when I said my first words? Where were you when I got my first broken heart? If you have nothing to say, then just leave because you weren't there for me at all!" I said with some tears dipping down my cheek. I could see my dad was shocked by the words but he didn't say anything. He walked out and I quickly close the door and ran to my bed, hiding my tears and running from the world.**

* * *

_Page Break_

**"I'm crazy, it's true. I'm crazy for you!" My alarm clock started ringing with my favorite song "Crazy 4 u" by this amazing band R5. I shut it off as I went to the bathroom & got myself ready for the day, my first day at Mariano High. I put on a small blue crop top with some black shorts and my black boots which fit perfectly with anything I wore. I also had on some light make up other than my red bright lips and my hair was in a messy bun. I walked downstairs to the kitchen when I saw Mr. Sir there. Oh boy.**

**"Good morning." I said quickly grabbing my lunch bag and before sneaking out, boom! **

**"Allyson Marie Dawson! Where Do you think you're going to with those clothes." He said pulling me back in the house.**

**I rolled my eyes. **

**"This is what people wear. So bye before I'm late to school." I snapped before heading out again but once again, I was pulled back in. **

**I glared at him.**

**"What?!"**

**"You're not leaving until you put on something more covered. And don't make me pull you back in or else Ill dress you." He said seriously. Ugh! Who the fuck does he think he is?! **

**"Ugh fine!" I said walking upstairs an changing my cute outfit to these black leggings and a loose tank top that said "New York" on it. I walked back downstairs and saw the look on his face... He approves. **

**"Bye." I said in a angrily tone and left, not wanting to deal with him anymore.**

**I gave a quick look at the time. 7:50. 10 more minutes, I got enough time. I put on my headphones and started listening to "wrecking ball" while walking to school. **

**"I came in like a wrecking ball! I never hit so hard in love. All I wanted was to break your walls. All you ever did was wreck me. Yeah you, you wreck me."I started singing softly as I feel someone grabbing my arm and pulling me to one side.**

**"Hey! What's your fucking problem?!" I glared at this short, black haired latina girl who seem to love the fashion of having animal skin as her clothes.**

**"Sorry. I was walking and then I heard your voice. You have such an amazing voice girl! By the way, I'm Patricia DelaRosa but everyone calls me Trish." She said shaking my hand.**

**Normally I would just walk away from strangers but she seem different plus she seem like she goes to my school. **

**"I'm Allyson Dawson but call me Ally."**

**"So Ally, do you go to Mariano Too?" She asked now walking with me.**

**"Yeah. How about you?"**

**"I go there too. Wow this is great. We can be friends." She said smiling. I nodded. Lets see how today goes.**

* * *

_Page Break_

**So far school wasn't as bad as I thought. Classes were faster and less boing then in Ny but the guy here don't respect. Even if you say no to them a thousand times, they're still after you. **

**"Hey hot stuff." I heard someone whisper in my ear making me feel their hot breath and their strong cologne smell. I turned around, my eyes meeting with these blue aqua eyes.**

**"What do you want Dustin?" I said annoyed as he wrapped his arms around me, his hands aiming close to my ass. **

**"I want you to be mines." He whispered into my ears once again. I got a bit shock but I didn't think twice and I pushed him away. **

**"Leave me alone Asshole." I said grabbing my lunch and walking over to Trishs table where she and some other friends of ours sat. **

**"Oh God. That boy wouldn't stop until he gets you Alls." Trish said chuckling.**

**I looked at her and the girls and started laughing too.**

**"So Alls, how's your first day been so far?" A brunette short-haired girl asked me.**

**"Alright I guess Wendy. Classes aren't that hard and teachers aren't boring but the worst things are the boys." I respond to Wendy, our student body president, sweet & kind girl, and also my friend.**

**"Tell me about it. These guys are pigs. They don't understand that a woman is not a toy and that we deserve respect and that one day even we can rule the world! That w-" Linda started saying until Stacey cut her off.**

**"Blah blah blah. Girl, stop with the protest speech. We're eating here." She said then winking at a guy. She was more of a flirter and the 'I don't care about anything that doesn't harm me Blondie' unlike Linda who likes protesting and making the world a better place. Hey, she even protested about not having anymore plastic cups cause it harms the planet. Unfortunately, there still was no change in that rule but thanks to her, there's a girls wrestling team. **

**"Guys stop the fighting Before I slap both of you." Trish yelled claiming them.**

**"Sorry." They said before we all started laughing. Man, they're awesome.**

**"Brb gonna get some soda." I said getting up and about to walk away before I heard a yell.**

**"Ally watch out!" I heard Wendy's voice say but it was too late. I bumped into someone causing us both to fall down. **

**I could feel all the stares so I quickly got back up and fixed my hair up and until I looked down at the person. Oh my God! It's the guy from yesterday.**

**Same Dirty blonde hair except it looked messier more and he was wearing this black t-shirt with some black pants and converse. Well this guy has a way to dress. I extend my arm out so he could get up but suddenly everyone gasped. Even the guy looked at me weird.**

**What the heck?**

**Before I could say anything, I felt a couple of arms pulling me back. It was Trish and the girls.**

**As I looked back at the guy, I saw that he had already gotten up and was leaving the cafeteria while everyone else went back to what they were doing before.**

**"What the heck are you doing? You could have gotten hurt?" Trish said worried.**

**"Yeah, who knows what Austin could have done to you." Stacey added. So Austin's his name.**

**"He's just a guy. What could he possibly done. Hit me?" I said laughing a bit but then seeing them with serious faces, I stopped and cleared my throat a bit.**

**"You clearly don't know the story of Austin Moon,the killer." At that moment my heart skipped a beat.**

**"The killer?"**

* * *

_Uh oh! What's gonna happen? Why doesn't Austin talk? Will Ally go back to NY? Will she ever change her attitude? Why am I asking any of you this? Lol just kidding! Please review & favorite. Until next time :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back (evil laugh) lol anyways Thank you guys for your reviews! They totally made my day so thank you guys soooo much! Now to the disclaimer._

_Ally:Oh can I do it?_

_Me:sure Alls_

_Ally:Awesomeness! So Melanie doesn't own anything except the story of course. Oh and by the way, I Am Not A Rebel!_

_Me: Of course she's not. *Starts Laughing*_

_Ally:*Looks at Melanie*Hey, why are you laughing?_

_Melanie:No reason. *chuckles* bye Alls. *Walks away*_

_Ally:Oh no you don't. Come back here Chauca, I need an explanation! *runs after Melanie*_

_Trish:*Appears out of no where* enjoy the story guys! *Smiles*_

* * *

**"Yeah. One day he had a party because he use to be THE popular guy here. Man, he had everything. The grades, the looks, his family, scholarships, even trophies and of course his girlfriend but everything changed that day he had this one party." Linda started out saying.**

**"Yeah. It was Ashley's birthday party and she was currently Austin's girlfriend well more like she's been his girlfriend since middle school. But after her huge party, Austin offered her a ride home and that's where he found out, she was pregnant." Linda sighed.**

**"He didn't want the baby so he stopped driving in the middle of the highway." I closed my eyes, scared about finding out what else happened. It all just seem so unreal.**

**"A truck came and hit them, making the car flip over several times. Austin luckily survived but unfortunately for Ashley, she and the baby didn't make it. Hey, you even kind of remind me of her, except she had black wavy hair and these green eyes plus she was tall just like Austin." Trish finished. I felt so bad even not knowing the girl but oh my god, how could he do such a thing?**

**"Now everyone is scared of him and well after the accident, he hasn't talked to anyone. He even moved out of his mom house so he lives by himself. God knows what he does there." Wendy stated.**

_RINGGGG RINNNGGG _

**"Time for class. What class you have next Alls?" Trish asked me as I checked my schedule.**

**"Music. Yay I love music." I answered cheerfully.**

**"Good luck. Austin's in that class." Stacey said as she got up and left with Linda and Wendy.**

**"Don't worry Alls. Now that you know about Austin, just be careful." Trish said as we both got up and went to class. 3 more classes left. You can do it.**

* * *

_Page Break_

**Fuck, just great! The bell rang and I'm still not in class. Yup, I'm late! As I walked in I felt all the stares everyone gave me even the teacher. Okay, awkward! **

**"Hello. You are late Ms-"**

**"Dawson. Ally Dawson." I said.**

**"Very well Ally. I'm guessing you're a new student so I wouldn't do anything. Just take this as a warning and go find yourself a seat." I nodded and started looking for a seat unfortunately for me every seat was taken except the one next to ... Austin. **

**"Hey babe. You can come sit next to me. Class will be more interested especially since these desks aren't visible for others to see." Dustin said smirking and making another blonde girl stand up so I can sit.**

**"I'm good. Hey Blondie just sit back down, I don't wanna be one of Dustin's hoes." I said smirking back, making everyone say Oohhh. I headed to the back and with no way out, I sat next to Austin. I could feel his stare as I sat down but when I looked at him, he quickly looked away. **

**"Ok My dear seniors, so since its almost the end of the year, I want to make an assignment that will be worth a lot of points and hopefully raise the grades of those who need it." The teacher said looking at Dustin who was making out with that blonde girl. Wow boys next change. **

**"Anyways, as I was saying, you'll be working with the person next to you and you'll be writing a song. I will say when it's due but for now, start working on it."**

**I looked at Austin.**

**"So my house or your house today?"I asked but he just looked at the floor, not saying anything.**

**"I'll go to your house then." I simply said. Hey, I need a good grade on this I need my scholarship! **

_RINNNGGG RINNNGGG!_

**"Class dismiss." The teacher started singing as everyone walked out but I was just focus on one certain blonde who got his stuff and left. Austin Moon huh?**

* * *

_Page Break._

**"I'm home!" I yelled leaving my bag to one side and walking upstairs. All of a sudden, I heard a voice behind me.**

**"Alls, come to the kitchen. I'm making some pizza." said then heading to the kitchen. Although I'm still mad, I wanted some pizza so I headed to the kitchen and sat down.**

**"Sausage pizza for me and vegetable pizza for you since you girls are always on your diet." He said saying 'diet' with a girl voice. I started laughing.**

**"Well this girl is not on a diet so excuse me." I said taking the sausage pizza from his plate and eating, laughing evily. He did a shocked face but all of a sudden started smiling. **

**"Luckily I made two." He said placing the second pizza on the table and eating it. "Yummy." He said eating. **

**I giggled. **

**"Hey, um I have this project with this person from school later. Mind if I can go?" I asked remembering about my project.**

**"Of course Alls. What's the girl's name?" He asked taking a bite of his pizza.**

**I bit my lower lip a bit. He wouldn't get mad if I work with a guy right?**

**"Actually it's a boy. He's-" before I could say anything, He split out his bite if pizza and had an angry face on.**

**"A boy!" **

**"Yes. And he lives next door so you don't have to worry about it." I said.**

**Now his angry face turned to a serious one.**

**"I don't think you be around that boy."**

**"It's part of my grade. Do you want me to fail?!"I snapped at him turning around, and starting to walk away.**

**"I prefer you to fail then to get hurt." He said softly and I stopped walking. I turned around and looked at him right in the face.**

**"What makes you think I'm gonna get hurt?" **

**"Alls, I can hear him breaking things from the living room. I'm getting use to having you around. I jut don't wanna lose you Alls. I don't wanna lose my little girl." He said with some tears dropping from his cheek. I could see that he wanted to hug me but he just couldn't for some reason. **

**"I'm sorry about this but I just-" before he could finish his sentence, I hugged him. Yup. I hugged him. I don't know why and I honestly don't care but I knew hugging him made my heart beat fast and feel warm for once.**

**"Trust me. Nothing is going to happen to me." I said softly looking at him. He gave me a small smile and nod. **

**"Okay but only for a hour." I hugged him.**

**"Thanks." I said smiling big, grabbing my bag and running out. **

**Wish me luck.**

* * *

_Page Break_

**I took a big breath and sighed. I'm here at Austin's house & to be honest, I'm really nervous. If Austin really is a killer then something could happen to me. No, Ally, knock. It's part of your grade.**

**I knocked the door and in less than a second, Austin opened the door. **

**I smiled nicely. Lets see how it goes.**

**"Hey. I'm here to start the project."**

**He didn't say anything. He just opened the door wider as I entered into the living room. Nothing seem to be broken. In fact, everything was neat and clean even more than my own house.**

**"Wow you have a nice house." I said turning away but Austin was no where to be seen. Okay then? I walked over to the table and saw a picture of Austin with this older man and woman which I'm guessing are his parents at the award ceremony holding a "Honor roll student" diploma. I smiled at the picture as I placed it down. I was about to turn around when my eyes saw another framed picture. **

**I picked it up. It was a picture of Austin with this black-haired tall girl. They were both holding hands and he was hugging her from behind. Come to think of it, she does like kind of like me except for the hair and color and her height, other than that we were like twins.**

**"What are you doing?" I heard a voice say. I jumped and accidentally dropped the framed causing it to break into a million pieces. **

**"No!" Austin yell running over and started picking up the broken pieces.**

**"Austin, I'm sor-" before I could finish my sentence, Austin looked at me with these evil eyes.**

**"Get out!" **

**Tears started coming out of my eyes.**

**"I'm sorry." I said before running out of his house. Poor Austin. I screwed up big time.**

* * *

_Ta-Da! Lol Hope you guys liked it. Please review & favorite. You Guys rock! Byeeee -Melanie _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiiii! I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing. You guys rock! Anyways, to the disclaimers. _

_Austin:*Looking at me*_

_Me:Um do you want to do it.. Austin?_

_Austin:*Nods* _

_Me:okay. Um do you wanna write it down or-_

_Austin: Melanie does not owe anything except the story of course. *Winks*_

_Me:*Daws drop*you-you just talked?! _

_Austin:I'm not a mute freak Mel. Hey, didn't you write a story on YouTube like that?_

_Me: Yeah._

_Austin:I liked it. Check out her stories on YouTube guys! Zacefronnun1lover. *Smirks*_

_Me:*confused* Uh enjoy_

* * *

_Page Break_

**After what happened yesterday, I can't even look at Austin today in music. It's gonna be so akaward! Right now it's 7:10 & I'm wearing a pink tank top with a black skirt & my black boots having my hair up and wearing light make up. I walked over to the kitchen counter to get my lunch. As I was about to leave, stops me. **

**"What?!" I snapped at him, rolling my eyes. Yup, I never change.**

**"Alls, you never told me what happens yesterday. Why did you come home crying?" He questions me with a worried look on his face.**

**I sighed. **

**"I accidentally broke A picture frame of Austin and this girl and he yelled at me." I said feeling bad about what I did. I looked over at and his sweet, concerned face turned into a mean and angry look. **

**"He yells at you for some stupid frame?! Not even the picture was damage. Well ill give him something to yell about." He snapped, getting up from his seat. I quickly stopped him and looked him in the eye.**

**"Please don't. It was my fault and clearly he must have cherish that picture for so long. It's no big deal." I said softly. **

**He nodded, I'm hoping that's an approval.**

**"Fine but be careful Alls." He said then hugging me tight.**

**I looked at the ground weirdly but suddenly I see my arms hugging him back. It felt weird... But warming at the same time.**

**"Uh... Bye." I simply said to him leaving to school. Time to conquer my fear in seeing Austin.**

* * *

_Page Break_

**"Oh my god!" The girls shouted when I told them what happened yesterday. Everyone looked at us weirdly but they didn't care.**

**"He actually talked?" Trish yelled-whispered trying to not get attention from anyone.**

**I nodded.**

**"More like yell. I feel so bad for him. I don't know how I can face him after what happened." I sighed as I felt a grab in the ass. I jumped, turning around to see who it was. Dustin freaking ass. **

**"As long as you didn't have sex with anyone, don't worry in facing me love." He smirked. **

**"First of all, I'm not your love, and second of all." Slap! I heard the girls giggle as we all walk away to our next class, leaving Dustin with his mouth open. **

* * *

_Page Break_

**It was ready 6th period, that means I have Music. As I walked to the class, everyone was already sitting, well everyone except Dustin( Ew), his hoe, and Austin. **

**I quickly walked to my seat and sat down, taking out my song book and started writing a song. After a few, I felt a presence next to me. I knew it must have been Austin but I just didn't want to face him.**

**"Okay class. Please open to your music book and read pages 120-126." The teacher said as she sat down in her desk. Luckily for me I already read those pages so I just kept working on my song. **

**'I'm the girl in the corner of the room;**

**The one you never notice. Getting lost among the stars in the sky; Like a picture out of focus. I'm the sun in your eyes; Yet, you don't see me. I wear no disguise; But you don't see me. I'm a total surprise; And you don't see me. I'm so agonized, That you don't see me.'**

**As more lyrics started coming to my mind. I heard a whisper.**

**"Hey Ally." **

**I looked up and looked at Austin who was looking straight at me. Wow, his eyes were beautiful. I guess I never notice since We never looked at each other, face to face.**

**"Uh hey." I said a bit awkwardly.**

**"Look I'm so sorry about yesterday. I overreacted and I shouldn't have yell at you. Do you mind if we try working again after school?" He asked, now looking at the ground, kind of nervous. **

**Without thinking, I put my left hand on top of his right which caused him to look up at me. I nodded and gave him a small smile.**

**"Ally...Austin, do you two wish to share with the class the reason for all the talking." The teacher said. Everyone looked at us in shock. I'm guessing cause of all the Austin rumors and him talking to me, the first person since the accident. Woah! Hold up! He is actually talking to me!**

**Before saying anything, I quickly took my hands off of Austin's & gave an angelic smile. "I was just showing him a song I wrote. Trying to get his opinion Miss." I said trying to cover us. Austin just nodded, and again, looking at the ground.**

**"Very well Ms. Dawson. Continue reading class."she said as everyone went back to what they were doing. I gave Austin a quick smile. He actually talked to me.**

* * *

_Page Break_

**As soon as I got home, I went straight to my room, finding a note on top of my drawer.**

**'Out working. Food is in the microwave. Don't stay up too late. Love you -Lester' **

**I gave a little smile and looked out the window. As I was about to look away, I saw Austin throwing his keys on top of his drawers. He seem so sweet and innocent. Suddenly, he took out his shirt, revealing his big muscles and his six bags. Mamma Mia! **

**As hard as I tried looking away, I couldn't. Look away Ally. Look away! But I was too late. Austin quickly turned around and saw me standing there, looking. I started blushing like a freak. **

**He walked over to his window & closed his blinds. Oh god, how embarrassing.**

**"How am I gonna go to his house now? Should I act like nothing happened? But omg he saw me! Ugh just go!" I debated with myself before leaving to Austin house. **

**When I got there, I knocked the door, hoping nothing weird will happen. **

**Austin opened the door & I put my best smile ever.**

**"Hey I'm here to do the project. You ready?" I said a bit nervous. He opened the door wider allowing me to enter. As I entered, I turned around and saw him smirking at me causing me to have a confuse look on my face.**

**"What?" I asked**

**"Do you watch all your neighbors change?" He said causing me to blush. **

**"What?! No! Never!" I said nervously**

**He smiled. And it wasn't a fake one. Austin moon actually smiled.**

**"Let's get to work." He said before sitting down at the couch and calling me over to sit next to him. This is gonna be fun...**

* * *

_Ta-Da! So Austin & Ally are finally talking! Yay! Please review & favorite guys and don't worry about 'Stop the wedding' hopefully ill be uploading later today or tomorrow so no worries :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! So thanks again to everyone who review and favorite, you guys rock! So imma shut up and now time for the disclaimer._

_Austin:I wanna do it again._

_Me:*Looks at Austin shyly* go ahead._

_Austin:*Sings*Melanie does not own anything except the story._

_Me:*Smiles* I think I'm in love *Faints*_

_Austin:*laughs*And back to the story._

* * *

**"I'll try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you." Me & Austin sang as we finish writing our song.**

**"That was awesome!" I said raising my hand so Austin can high five it. He looked at me strangely and then at my hand. **

**"Hey come on. High five!" I said excited.**

**He seemed confused at first but then he actually did it and had a huge smile on his face. Didn't he know how to high five someone?**

**"That was awesome. You're a good songwriterAlly." He said getting up and heading to the kitchen.**

**"Thanks." I shouted. I quickly checked my phone an saw I had an unread text.**

_"From:Oldman_

_Allyson, it's late. Come home ASAP. I have a surprise and dont worry, nothing will explode. ps:i hate texting. its confusing :D" I smiled reading the text. Lester can be fun at times__**. **_

**Before putting my phone away I edit the name from "old man" to "Lester" with a heart. Hey, he isn't that old anyways!**

**As I put my phone back in my bag, I looked up and boom! There was Austin staring down right at me. **

**"Oh gosh, you scared me." I said looking anywhere but his face. I don't know something about being that close made my heart beat really fast. **

**He started laughing.**

**"That was the point." He chuckles as he sits down right next to me.**

**"So who was it?" He questioned pointing to my bag. I'm guessing he's talking about the text.**

**"Lester. He wants me to go home soon." I answered him.**

**"Oh so you're Lester daughter. He's a great man. Would do anything for his daughter don't you think?" He smiled.**

**I had a confused face. Lester a great man? **

**"He left me and my mom when I was born, I don't think he's such an great man." I snapped at Austin then getting up, grabbing my bag and about to head out.**

**"He never told you. Has he?" I stopped and turned around, looking at Austin confused. **

**"Told me what?" I said walking back and sitting down.**

**"I can't say Ally. He should be the one too."Austin said scratching the back of his head.**

**"Please Austin. Knowing him, he wouldn't tell me anything." I asked him doing the best puppy eyes I could do.**

**He sighed.**

**"Okay. He told me the story. I use to work for him, at his job, cleaning offices. I need the job and your dad gave it to me. I remember it as if it was just yesterday. Your dad got a call, it was your mother and she was crying. **

* * *

_Flashback(Austin's P.O.V) _

**"Hello Jessica?" **_**Your dad said at the phone a bit worried. I was cleaning out his office and since he had the call in speaker, I could hear everything.**_

**"It's Ally. She dying Lester! Ally is dying!" **_**Your mother screamed thru the phone and it seem like she was crying at that moment. **_

_**Lester trying to calm your mom down, he asked he where she was at that very minute.**_

**" 's hospital." **_**As soon as she said that your dad told her he was on his way and hung up.**_

_**So since I saw your dad going crazy, I asked if I could join and he let me. It took hours before we got to the hospital and that's where we met up with your mother. She had an black eye and it seem like she was crying all day, none stop. **_

_**Your dad asked what happen and that's when I found out the truth between your dad and mom.**_

_**At first I also thought he left your mom and you but no. Your mom kicked him out of the house, she had an affair with this guy so when your dad found out he was shocked but she threw him out.**_

**{I made a quick pause of the story and looked at Ally. She was looking at the ground, her eyes full of tears. I was about to just Stay but she insist I continue. So I had to} **

_**The man your mom ha an affair with would always beat up your mom. He was the reason why she threw your dad out. That day she reported him to the police but he found out and before getting arrested he beat the shit out of your mother and he cut your arm with a knife. **_

* * *

_End of Flashback_

_Ally's P.O.V_

**"You were losing a lot of blood and the only who could save you was your dad. He donated blood and he's the reason why you're still alive. " Austin finished. Tears were steaming down my cheek. This was too much for me. After blaming Lester for leaving me, I feel guilty because he was the one kicked out and saved me.**

**"Your dad loves you Ally. Give him a chance." Austin said.**

**I nodded then wiping my tears.**

**"I gotta go. Thank you Austin." I said waving bye and running home. As soon as I got in I ran to the kitchen where I found Lester cooking.**

**"Ally!" He smiled at me. I ran up to him and gave him the biggest, toughest hug ever. I started crying, letting out everything.**

**"I'm sorry for being so rude and mean to you. You didn't deserve Any of it. You're too amazing." I looked at him. "You're the greatest dad any girl could have." I smiled at him. **

**Just like me he had teary eyes and he also gave me a heart warming smile.**

**"I love you so much baby girl." He said hugging me. **

**It has been a weird but amazing day. **


End file.
